Calling Out To You
by KTBallerina
Summary: After saving Ginny Weasley's life, Blaise Zabini is owed a Wizard's Debt. Ginny, who still likes Harry, wants to become someone new with the help of Blaise. Maybe if she can change he will notice her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ginny Weasley reached out for someone who could never make her happy, He would drag her into danger. But she finds herself hurting her newest friend and throwing away one of the most important people in her life. All he needs is a chance to prove himself to her, her family, and himself. Spoilers. Ginny/Blaise Ginny/Harry  
  
Calling Out to You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny could hear the wind as it whipped by her face as she flew her broom. This was her chance to prove herself as a Chaser in the first quidditch match of the season against Slytherin. Harry Potter had returned as seeker and was doing a brilliant job of keeping Malfoy distracted. Harry was good at everything, he was kind and loyal. He was the object of Ginny's affection, even though she knew they were too different to ever fall in love. All of this was complicated by Ginny's overprotective six older brothers and Harry's emotional hangover after his god father's death. Her stupid, ignorant, and emotionally shallow brother.  
  
Perhaps Harry was merely indifferent to her, but somehow this did not make her feel any better. Silly schoolgirl crushes over celebrities were awfully strenuous, even if nothing ever happened.  
  
Ginny's brother Ron, sat in front of the three golden rings guarding in case a Slytherin chaser try to score. Slytherin's keeper Blaise Zabini was attempting to do the same thing. Ginny hung in the air by the Slytherin goalpost waiting for the quaffle to be passed her way, but then Goyle shot a bludger at her when her back was turned. Ginny had never been hit with a bludger in practice because the captain was her highly overprotective brother, who would kill anyone who tried to hurt her. However there was little Ron could do to control Goyle.  
  
With a sickening thud the bludger struck the back of her head causing her to pitch forward and fly off her broom. In a haze of grass and players she felt two arms grab her and looked up into soft blue eyes before both of them landed on the ground. No one had even seen this because Harry had seen the snitch and raced after it. He dove to grasp the snitch and caught it.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS," shouted the announcer.  
  
In a moment both Ron and Harry were rushing down to see her condition. Ginny however was examining her savior, who was not Harry Potter for once. Before anyone could sort out what had happened Ron punched Goyle and Crabbe had shoved Ron, who bumped into Harry who was currently asking Draco Malfoy about his father's incarceration at Azkaban, but Blaise was still looking at Ginny.  
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle the end the commotion, but it did not seem to be working. Finally both teams were broken apart by various teachers and Dumbledore. Madame Hooch ordered everyone into their separate locker rooms and said the match would be rescheduled within the next few months.  
  
Ginny did not want to be ungrateful to Blaise who had saved her from falling and many hours in the Hospital Wing, so without thinking she said, "Thank you for saving my life, Blaise!"  
  
"That is a Wizard's Debt," Pansy Parkinson shouted with glee. "Weasley owes Blaise a Wizard's Debt, she admitted it." Ginny's face turned bright red, as all the Slytherins laughed again. The next thing she knew Ron was having another go at Malfoy, attempting to kick him in the shins. Blaise however looked stunned at her statement and turned to go to the locker rooms. Blaise was more of the deceptive, impartial Slytherin. It did not suit him to work in the public eye, he only wanted to stand in the background. He did not care if Ginny Weasley fell to the ground, but he knew neither she nor her brother would forget her debt as quickly as he would have. Blaise wished for a moment he had never stopped her from plummeting. Then, he had a brilliant idea, maybe he could just forgive the debt.  
  
"Weasley, wait. I need to ask you something," Blaise said throwing all this caution to the wind.  
  
"Yes?" she asked her brown eyes looked so alert and beautiful. His eyes roved her body once soaking up her petite form and soft face. Zabinis were not ignorant to true beauty when it looked them in the eye.  
  
"I have to ask you to forget the debt. How about we call it even?" he asked tentatively. Her face transformed in rage as she looked upon him.  
  
"I pay all my debts, Zabini. I have my pride," she said drawing herself up. Then, Ginny faltered slightly as she looked at Blaise Zabini. He had raven- hair, steely blue eyes, and that pale skin. He looked like that demon from her past, perhaps it would be best if she never saw him again.  
  
"Well, pride will only carry you so far in life, Weasley. You have no money to back up your pride," Malfoy said as he approached the two in the middle of the field.  
  
"This does not concern you, Draco," Blaise said carefully not wanting to puncture his ego or hurt his friend's feelings. Friends in Slytherin were rare, he would alienate his most powerful friend for a Weasley.  
  
"Patience Blaise, you will understand in due time. Weasley, I know Blaise here is failing Charms, I also happen to know you excel at Charms, so I propose you tutor him. If he passes your debt is paid, if not, there's always next year Blaise," Draco said smiling at Blaise's embarrassment.  
  
"Malfoy, this is not the Slytherin Common Room, you do not get to play King of the Court. Now, Zabini back to the matter of my debt. Would you like me to tutor you or is there something else you have in mind?" Ginny asked turning her back to Malfoy. Ginny shivered at the prospect of having to spend time with him. Blasie was indecisive about his choice, was this what he really wanted.  
  
"Yeah, okay," he answered nonchalantly in typical guy language.  
  
"Library. Seven o'clock. Tuesday. Do not be late."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Please Read and Review. Did you like it? Is it tired and cliché? Is Ginny out of character? Should Ginny end up with Harry, Draco, or Blaise? I have no clue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Ginny Weasley reached out for someone who could never make her happy, He would drag her into danger. But she finds herself hurting her newest friend and throwing away one of the most important people in her life. All he needs is a chance to prove himself to her, her family, and himself. Spoilers. Ginny/Blaise Ginny/Harry  
  
Calling Out to You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Between glancing at her watch and drinking her hot cocoa Ginny sat quietly before the fire listening to Hermione talk about her Arithmancy class. Ginny had thought it would be prudent to ally herself with Hermione for several reasons. Firstly, she was a prefect and very intelligent. Hermione also had very few other girl friends so Ginny was a welcome change of pace for Hermione, who was used to listening about quidditch and food. Hermione in turn liked Ginny for the strong independent girl she had become and she was the little sister of her longtime crush. Ginny often thought it was silly of Hermione to hid her feelings for Ron because he obviously felt the same way as she did, even though he would never admit to it.  
  
Ginny often thought it was wrong to use her for these reasons, but the main reason she tolerated Hermione was the fact she was her connection to Harry's mind. Harry told Hermione most of his feelings, and she computed them and even explained them to him. Hermione would also pass any interesting information to Ginny as they sipped hot cocoa and studied.  
  
Ginny's manipulative ways extended far beyond Hermione. Teachers believed any excuse she handed them, no matter how farfetched. No one thought her capable of lying or skiving off classes, Fred and George did not even believe she would take their brooms out of the garden shed.  
  
She was not above using her beauty to attain her goals either. Asking boys to do her homework or give her notes was as easy as fluttering her eyelashes and saying please. Smiles and soft kisses had helped her achieve whatever she had wanted or needed at the time. She knew it was wrong to lead these boys on, but Ginny believed any boy who was petty enough to like her for her looks was not worth her time anyways.  
  
Of course there was only one boy worthy of her in her mind and his name was Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny looked at her watch and decided it was time to meet Blaise in the library to begin tutoring him. After saying goodbye to Hermione, she exited through the portrait and walked to the library. Blaise was already there reading his textbook. Ginny took the time to study him before entering.  
  
He looked between his book and watch in anticipation, obviously waiting for her. His clothes were that of any pureblooded Slytherin boy, expensive. Something about him was different that of any of the other Slytherins like Crabbe, Malfoy, or Goyle. He was different than Marcus Flint who would whistle at girls in the hallway, he was more peaceful. Ginny however was wrong in that one assumption. She knew very little about Blaise's life before he had come to Hogwarts, except that he was Malfoy's cousin on his father's side.  
  
Ginny walked slowly towards the table, seating herself on Blaise's right side. He tried to pretend as though he was deeply immersed in his upside down Charms book.  
  
"Hello Blaise, good book, eh?" she said cooly.  
  
"Evening, I do not know I have barely read any of it," he said looking upon it with disdain.  
  
"I think I can solve that," she replied turning the book right side up and handing it back to him with a smirk. He blushed slightly, but made no more comments about it. Instead he sat patiently waiting for her to begin teaching him something.  
  
"Charms is an entirely practical subject," she began looking at his stack of notes. "It is through the study of linguistics and wand movements charms are performed successfully. Often considered the most intriguing branch of magic, charms has been in use since the beginning of magic. The opposite of a charm is a curse. A charm can either end, block, or impede a curse," she recited as if by rote. Blaise looked at her feeling slightly drowsy. "Do you understand?" she asked looking at his dejected expression.  
  
"Yes, but frankly I could care less," he said in a tone of utmost sincerity.  
  
"Well, I doubt Flitwick cares whether or not you care so we will continue if you do not mind," she said mocking him slightly. After reading a bit out the textbook she had him perform a few simple charms.  
  
"This fourth year material, Weasley. I need help in Sixth-year Charms class," he complained trying to converse with her. "Let's take a break and continue in a bit perhaps?"  
  
"Fine, but don't blame me if you fail your test," she said, but then she remembered that this boy was still an enigma to her. "So what's it like, being a Slytherin?"  
  
"I have always enjoyed it. The strong survive the weak disappear, but in the end there is no loyalty, no rules, and no alliance unbroken. Sometimes family or ties to old blood can save you, but rarely," he said casually thinking she would have idea about what it truly meant to be ruthless.  
  
"You and Malfoy are cousins, right?" she asked in a wondering tone.  
  
"Yes, his father and my mother were brother and sister," he answered.  
  
"Were?" she questioned confused by his statement.  
  
"Yes, my mother died when I was three. She and my younger sister were mugged and killed while they were in muggle London. The man was a muggle and was never caught," he said softly. Ginny's eyed widened in terror and shock.  
  
"I am so sorry, Blaise. Maybe we should end here for today, but we will have another session soon," Ginny said feeling slightly depressed.  
  
Blaise gathered his books and notes, then left the library. He had no idea what had possessed him to talk about his mother and Lydia, but he wished he would not have. At the end of the corridor Draco was waiting for him.  
  
"So how was tutoring, Blaise?" Draco asked. "What did that Weasley girl have to say?"  
  
"It was fine, I think I am going to go to my room, I will see you later, Draco," Blaise mumbled leaving behind a very curious Malfoy. Draco wondered at his cousin's strange behavior, but attributed it to his grueling study session, but anything that involved Ginny Weasley could not be too agonistic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A/N: I have to thank all of those wonderful people who reviewed and those who plan on reviewing. I love hearing your comments and critiques. I think the pairing is drifting towards Blaise/Ginny just so everyone knows, even though its under Ginny/Blaise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Ginny Weasley reached out for someone who could never make her happy, He would drag her into danger. But she finds herself hurting her newest friend and throwing away one of the most important people in her life. All he needs is a chance to prove himself to her, her family, and himself. Spoilers. Ginny/Blaise Ginny/Harry  
  
Calling Out to You  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On Wednesday morning, Ginny found herself thinking of the Wizdard's Debt she owed Blaise. It seemed odd, but the debt seemed to carry an invisible bond that connected them. It was not so much the type of payment, but the worth of the payment that was important. To Ginny tutoring Blaise in Charms was no big deal, but to Blaise it could affect his whole future. It was almost strange the way Blaise had confided in Ginny about his mum and sister. She could hardly imagine being so open about a touchy subject, but instead of pity she felt compassion. Ginny did not know Blaise very well, but she was beginning to understand him a bit better.  
  
Blaise was an enigma to most people. Ginny supposed Malfoy knew him well, but only because they were cousins. Blaise was withdrawn and detached from everything around him. Instead of arrogance he had his quiet dignity that surrounded him and helped keep him safe from hurt. Although the Zabinis were an old pureblood family they seemed to be more impartial and intelligent having just as many Ravenclaws and Gryffindors as Slytherins.  
  
Ginny also thought about what the Sorting Hat had said to her as a first- year.  
  
"Do not be so quick to label all Slytherins evil or all Gryffindors bold. Slytherins hold many admirable traits many of which you posses. So, what is your choice, to be brave or to take the path of least resistance?"  
  
Ginny had chosen Gryffindor, but now she was not so sure the hat had meant being brave meant be a Gryffindor. It was true she had many Slytherin qualities and by choosing Gryffindor she had taken the path of least resistance. Ambition and cunningness were not always evil traits, Ginny of all people knew that. What Blaise had said about Slytherin was true, only the strong survive. Ginny mused if she had been a Slytherin would she have survived?  
  
Her mind told her she would have thrived, but she had done well in Gryffindor. Except she did not have what she wanted. Harry Potter and her were not dating, her brother ordered her around, and she was known as a nice girl. Perhaps, if she were a Slytherin she would have all those things she craved; Harry's attention, Ron's respect, and the school's admiration. Maybe there was a way to be a Gryffindor and have what she truly wanted. Maybe Blaise would be the one to help her.  
  
Another voice awoke inside her head saying she should be happy with her family's love and support. Her family was poor and ill-suited in society, she would never be able to do what she wanted if she did not lift herself up. She would not even have to do it by herself, she could watch and learn from Blaise and the other Slytherins and mix it with her own Gryffindor morals. Ginny thought briefly about asking Blaise for help, but thought against it. A Gryffindor would ask for help, a Slytherin would watch, take notes, and put their plan into affect.  
  
This plan did have one downfall, it would mean spending a lot of time with Blaise and probably Malfoy. She did not want to arouse suspicion from her brother. Harry might notice her odd choice of friends and insist on saving her, or he might think she fancied Blaise or Malfoy.  
  
An odd thought crept into Ginny's head, did she fancy Blaise Zabini? Although, she understood him, she doubted she felt anything for him. He was useful, but once Ginny's plan was complete she would not need him anymore, she would have Harry. She felt sympathy for Blaise, she shared common feelings with Blaise, but she did not in anyway fancy him, she told herself resolutely.  
  
Ginny wandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she sat down across from Harry and Ron next to Hermione. Hermione was talking about her latest test in Transfiguration, while Harry and Ron shoveled food into their mouths. After saying hello she asked Ron about quidditch practice, but instead of saying anything he dropped his fork to his plate and cast Harry a meaningful look.  
  
"Err, Ginny, Ron and I think that quidditch might be bit dangerous for a little girl to play. I mean there are so many injuries and the boys play so rough, we just think-" Harry stopped at the look of indignation on Ginny's face.  
  
"I'm being cut?" Gunny demanded angrily looking between them. "I have never ended up in the hospital wing, unlike yourself Harry! I can not help it Ron never makes me do bludger drills at practice, I thought I was a good chaser," she said angrily.  
  
"You are, Gin, but I think you are just too little to play with the boys-" Ron began.  
  
"Ron, I am not a little girl anymore! I know it's hard to imagine this, but I have gown up. And you should too," she snapped. "If you think I will resign just because of one incident you are wrong!"  
  
"Ginny, we aren't asking you to resign. We have already decided to replace you," Ron said softly. This was the last straw thought Ginny angrily. She got up and pointed at Ron threateningly.  
  
"Ron, if you are too blind to see that I can take care of myself, then stay out of my life," she shouted walking away. Ron also had a very bad temper.  
  
"Just like you took care of yourself when Goyle hit that bludger at you!" he yelled making her turn red. "Zabini had to catch you, a Slytherin had to save you." Ginny turned to him with rage in her eyes.  
  
"Well, Ron, you sure as all hell did nothing to save me," she said coldly and exited the Great Hall. Ron sat there looking stunned, but quickly went back to eating trying to convince himself he had done the right thing. Blaise and Draco witnessed the whole exchange from the Slytherin table. Draco had spent the previous night wondering if Blaise fancied Ginny in some way.  
  
"Perhaps now is when her knight in shining armor should rush in and save her," Draco noted wryly.  
  
"Actually, Potter is still sitting at the Gryffindor table," Blaise said not understanding his cousin's subtle hint. Draco was incredulous Blaise did not understand.  
  
"I meant you, you prat," he said scornfully.  
  
"Me?" Blaise asked dumbly.  
  
"No, Goyle the one who almost killed her, yes you, idiot," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Since when has there ever been a Slytherin hero?" he questioned looking him in his silvery eyes.  
  
"When has a Slytherin ever fancied a Gryffindor?" Draco challenged. His only response was a biscuit thrown at his head.  
  
A/N: This was a transitional chapter meant to explain Ginny's motivation for spending so much time with the Slytherins. It was also meant to show how her brother's lack of respect for her makes her feel. It also alludes to a few one-sided romances occurring. I understand if you think it was mediocre. I am also trying to develop Blaise into someone more than a Draco clone, if you have any suggestions please say so. Thanks and love you, KTBallerina. 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Ginny Weasley reached out for someone who could never make her happy, He would drag her into danger. But she finds herself hurting her newest friend and throwing away one of the most important people in her life. All he needs is a chance to prove himself to her, her family, and himself. Spoilers. Ginny/Blaise Ginny/Harry  
  
Calling Out to You  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Blaise walked out of the Great Hall half-hoping to find Ginny waiting for him. To his immense luck he heard her muffled sobs coming from a hallway to the left of the entryway. On a wooden bench sat Ginny crying about something her brother had said to her. Her brother must have no tact when it comes to handling situations. She was holding her face in her hands sobbing, not noticing his entrance, until she looked up upon hearing his footsteps.  
  
"Blaise?" she asked looking at the Slytherin with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" she choked out in between tears.  
  
"I saw you crying in the Great Hall, was it something your brother said?" he questioned feeling concerned for her. She was obviously extremely upset and did not deserve whatever her brother had said to make her this upset.  
  
"My brother and Harry kicked me off the quidditch team because I am a girl," Ginny replied.  
  
"It is a dangerous sport," Blaise remarked carefully knowing Ginny's fiery temper. "Especially for someone to allow their little sister to play." He hated seeing girls cry, and he hated those who made them. It was against the chivalric code of honor the pureblood families try to uphold.  
  
"It's not fair! I am just as good as any of the boys, better than Ron by far, but he claims I can not even take care of myself," Ginny cried indignantly. Ginny realized she could turn this situation to her advantage if she needed to. "I am sure the Slytherin boys allow girls to play on the team if they have the talent."  
  
"Actually, there are rarely any girls on the team because pureblood girls are not allowed to play sports. I guess their choices are not really their own to make, they have to do as their families say. Their freedom is less of those who are pureblooded Gryffindors by far." Blaise let his words sink in. Ginny still did not understand how Slytherins were expected to conduct themselves. He found it hard to imagine Ginny upholding to ancient pureblood laws, even though her family was an old wizarding family.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I were a Slytherin," she confessed in a conspiratorial voice. "I just want to be able to prove to everyone I can stand on my own two feet and I want my chaser spot back, no matter what it takes to achieve it. I just want to-"  
  
"Fit in?"  
  
"No, I want to stand out," Ginny said. "I know what my life is like if I conform to what my parents, brothers, and friends think I should do, but I want to know about my life if I was different. Do you ever wonder about what your life would be like if you had made different choices?" she asked searching his face for any indication he cared about what she was saying. Ginny felt a pain in her heart as she thought about what she would say if Blaise laughed in her face.  
  
"Everyone does, but we can not let what might have been consume us. If I had not caught you, we would never have gotten to know each other," he responded casually.  
  
"You are my hero for saving my life, Blaise. I can never thank you enough," she whispered to him. Without a rational thought in her head she leant forward and brushed her lips against his. Blaise did not know what to do, but knew one very important thing. Ginny Weasley had said he was her hero. No words had ever sounded so sweet as those. She blushed slightly as she removed her lips from his. Blaise was careful not to jump to conclusions, it was very possible that was merely a friendly thank you kiss. But, perhaps Draco was right, he was her knight in shining armor. She smiled at him, then began to walk away.  
  
"Ginny, wait!" he called after her, she stopped in her tracks. her smile growing wider. Pausing for dramatic effect Ginny turned around slowly. Even if she could not be a Slytherin, dating one would make Ron angrier than anything else.  
  
"Yes?" she said innocently looking into his handsome blue eyes, never noticing how warm they were.  
  
"I wanted to ask when we could meet again, for tutoring, you know?" he said not noticing her smile flicker. "I was thinking sometime this Thursday."  
  
"Of course, Blaise," she responded wondering if Blaise possibly fancied her.  
  
"And, oh Draco is going to kill me, but on Friday Draco and I were going to practice quidditch if you want to come along," he said hopefully. "I know you might not get to play as much now," he said kindly. Ginny loved it when she won.  
  
"Sounds good, it will be fun to play around a bit," she remarked obviously still thinking about being replaced. Ron will regret his decision the moment he sees Blaise and I together.  
  
"I will see you in the library at six o'clock tomorrow, bye," he said. Ginny just walked away with a small wave. Blaise stalked down the dungeon passageway towards the Slytherin Common Room. He saw Draco already back from breakfast sitting reviewing his Potions homework.  
  
"Nice chat with the girl?" he asked raising his eyebrow slightly and smirking. Draco always knew what to say to annoy Blaise.  
  
"Depends on which part, the part where she cried or the part where she kissed me or the part where we have a date on Friday?" he asked suavely. Draco looked confusedly at him.  
  
"The part about my cousin who swore never to love again and made me promise the same, in case anything ever happened like what happened to-"  
  
"Shut up, Draco. This is entirely different," he said sounding dangerous. "Lydia and my mum were different," he repeated trying to convince himself more than Draco. "Leave it alone."  
  
"So did your kiss really make her cry or was it when you asked her on a date?" he asked in jest trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I wish I were an Auror, I could turn you into a ferret," he answered laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Please read and Review. I like everyone's comments about Blaise. If Draco seems a little out of character around Blaise it is because they are friends, not Blaise is Draco's lackey. I also have a soft spot for all Slytherins. Love, KTBallerina 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Ginny Weasley reached out for someone who could never make her happy, He would drag her into danger. But she finds herself hurting her newest friend and throwing away one of the most important people in her life. All he needs is a chance to prove himself to her, her family, and himself. Spoilers. Ginny/Blaise Ginny/Harry  
  
Calling Out to You  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was easy for Ginny to ignore her brother that day, this was because Ron was avoiding her as she sat in the library two table away from his. He felt bad he had not been there to catch her when she had fallen. This guilt weighed heavily on his conscience. Ginny knew she would not get back on the quidditch team by excepting Ron's decision and allowing someone else to take her spot. She would have to earn her right. Her right to play, her respect from Ron, and her place in Harry's heart.  
  
Her heart gave a thud as she thought of what she was doing to Blaise. He had saved her life and now she was going to use him to achieve her own spot. Ginny's morals stood firm that it was wrong, but this was something she had to do. And deep down Ginny knew should stop herself and leave Blaise out of the plan. Her thoughts were interrupted as Harry sat down across from her. She refused to look at him.  
  
"Ginny, are you still angry from this morning?" Harry asked as she sat there.  
  
"Do you still hate Umbridge from last year when she banned you from quidditch?" she countered glaring over at Ron, who turned his head.  
  
"Be fair Ginny. What we did was in the best interest of the team and yourself, try to understand how hard this was for us," he pleaded staring at her intently.  
  
"How hard this is for you? You two are the most selfish human beings alive! You can not stop me from playing quidditch if I am the best person for the slot," Ginny argued. Ginny was beginning to lose her temper and for some reason she wished Harry would leave her alone. "When are tryouts, so I can earn my spot back."  
  
"In three weeks we will have the tryouts, but Ron is the captain and there is no way to convince him that you can play. Don't waste your time and energy on something that is impossible," he cautioned. Ginny found his statements less reassuring than those of Blaise. Mentally Ginny compared the two boys, but for once she found Harry lacking.  
  
Ginny realized the irony of the statement. All she did was spend her time and energy pursuing Harry and it was impossible. There had been other boys along the way, but somehow she had never felt the same about these boys as she had felt for Harry. Now, as he stood here she wondered if she had only liked him for his fame. He was as concerned for her as her brother, he was in every way like her brother. She only felt brotherly love for Harry. It had been such an odd moment of realization.  
  
"You're absolutely right Harry. Don't stand here and waste your time and energy trying to tell me not to try out because it will never happen," she answered smiling at the look of bewilderment on his face. "I will show you how bad I really want this and how much I deserve it."  
  
"You are simply too stubborn," he said with a small smile and rejoined Ron and Hermione at their table.  
  
Ginny packed up her books and began walking back to Gryffindor Tower to gather her books for potions. Then suddenly she noticed someone stuck in trick staircase, that someone was Neville Longbottom. She helped pull him out of the step, but it took almost five minutes to accomplish. By this time she was running late for potions.  
  
"Please take a seat, Miss Weasley. Five points for tardiness and a detention tonight," Professor Snape said without looking at her. Embarassed, she sat down quickly and kept quiet the entire class period. At the end of class Snape called her to his desk.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I have a staff meeting to attend, but one of the Slytherin prefects will oversee your detention. You will alphabetizing the potion ingredients and if I hear so much as one bad review you will detention for the next month," he warned her. Ginny held her temper.  
  
After Dinner Ginny went down to the dungeons to serve her detention. The slytherin prefect was Draco Malfoy, perhaps the evening would not be such a waste after all. Ginny knew that she might be able to extract a bit of information about Blaise, whom she needed to help save her quidditch career.  
  
"What did you do to get detention?" asked Malfoy rudely pointing at her.  
  
"I killed someone," she replied sarcastically. "Actually, I was late for class."  
  
"This list says you are supposed to alphabetize the potions ingredients, however I will make a deal with you," Malfoy offered. "I know a spell that will accomplish your task in two seconds, all you have to do is tell me what your interest in Blaise Zabini is. Because his interest in you is profound."  
  
"Blaise saved my life and in return I am helping him pass Charms," Ginny responded nonchalantly.  
  
"So that kiss this morning meant nothing to you or the fact you are playing quidditch with Blaise and myself on Friday?" he inquired in a knowing tone. "I bet your brother loved that."  
  
"That is none of your business Malfoy," Ginny snapped.  
  
"Then I guess you have quite a bit of rearranging to do," he answered smirking at her.  
  
"What would you do if I told you I did fancy Blaise? It is one thing to repay my debt, but to like a Slytherin. You could only guess my family's reaction or what Blaise's family would think if they heard he liked a Weasley. There seem to be certain prejudices some can not let go of," she said wearily. Draco waved his wand at the cupboard and all the potions appeared in alphabetical order.  
  
"I understand what you mean, old fears die hard. Blaise has had more reason to hate people than anyone else I have ever met. He is always pushing those he loves away afraid he will lose them. He is still tolerant and willing to oppose those who are not. Tread lightly Weasley," he warned as he exited the classroom.  
  
Ginny sat quietly as she pondered what Draco had said. There was a part of her that fancied Blaise, but could she guarantee that anything could happen between them. Was there anyway to cross house lines. Generations of hate stood between them, but Ginny believed that anything was possible.  
  
A/N: That chapter was made to connect the prior and next chapter. I swear the story will get better. Please write down any comments or suggestions. Thank You, KTBallerina. 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Ginny Weasley reached out for someone who could never make her happy, He would drag her into danger. But she finds herself hurting her newest friend and throwing away one of the most important people in her life. All he needs is a chance to prove himself to her, her family, and himself. Spoilers. Ginny/Blaise Ginny/Harry  
  
Calling Out to You  
  
Chapter 6  
  
On Friday morning Blaise woke early to prepare himself for quidditch with Ginny and Draco. He opened the curtains around Draco's bed, but to his surprise found no one. Blaise quickly checked his desk for some clue of where he had gone. After a few minutes of searching he found a note and read it.  
  
Blaise- I am afraid I am feeling too ill to play quidditch today, I went to the infirmary for some pepper-up potion. Sorry for canceling our plans, but I daresay you are not too distraught. You can borrow my Firebolt if you want to, but please be careful. Deepest Regrets, Draco Titian Malfoy  
  
Blaise muttered a small curse under his breath, he knew nothing about teaching quidditch. He had been counting on Draco to help, he was more of the spectator-type. At the very least Blaise would have Draco's Firebolt that would be impressive enough. He made his way to the Entrance Hall hoping to catch Ginny in route to the quidditch field. When he finally saw her she was not alone. She was with Potter. A wave of jealousy washed over Blaise, but saw Ginny was standing slightly apart from him. Blaise stood hidden in the shadows to watch the two.  
  
"Thanks for walking me down here Harry, but now I need to go practice," she said slightly impatiently.  
  
"Who are practicing with Ginny?" Harry asked. "Is it Corner?" he questioned jealousy and suspicion creeping over him.  
  
"No, and it is none of your business who I practice with," she snapped obviously annoyed with Harry and his questions.  
  
"I think you are wasting your time Gin, Ron already said there is no way he would let you play because quidditch is too dangerous. I wish there was someway I could help you, but-" Harry stopped as Ginny walked away from him right out the door. Blaise waited for Potter to leave, then slipped out the doors onto the grounds and to the quidditch pitch.  
  
"Hello Blaise, you're late," she said smiling.  
  
"I had to wait til Potter left, you obviously do not want him to know who you are practicing with," he responded with a touch of disdain in his voice.  
  
"It's not that I don't want people to know we are friends, but I don't want Harry and Ron to know whose helping me. Its for your own safety," she joked hoping he was not offended by her ashamedness.  
  
"Oh I don't mind, I was merely commenting on the way you handle yourself around Potter. And it used to ne such common knowledge you fancied him, obviously he fancies you," he said slightly bitter. He saw her look at him with confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked in wonderment.  
  
"He was all but drooling over you, besides he's trying to find out who you are practicing with because he is jealous," he explained as though it was simple.  
  
"Well, I suppose 


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Ginny Weasley reached out for someone who could never make her happy, He would drag her into danger. But she finds herself hurting her newest friend and throwing away one of the most important people in her life. All he needs is a chance to prove himself to her, her family, and himself. Spoilers. Ginny/Blaise Ginny/Harry  
  
Calling Out to You  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As Blaise and Ginny walked away from the quidditch pitch they discussed random topics, mostly about school and teachers. As they walked an owl flew over to them and delivered Blaise a letter. Ginny saw him scowl in consternation at the seal and put it in his pocket without reading it.  
  
"Bad news from home?" she asked quietly searching his face for some sign of emotion.  
  
"Not really, just a letter from my uncle Lucius asking if I have embraced my future yet," he answered mockingly. Ginny obviously did not understand the humor of his statement so he explained. "My mother was a Malfoy, very rich and powerful, but my father was 'below her station' as one might put it. Luckily, Lucius Malfoy took pity on his halfbreed nephew and ensured I went to the right schools and had the same privileges as Draco. I inherited my mother's share of the Malfoy fortune directly, the Malfoys did not want my father to get his hands on the money. Apparently, Lucius was very close to his sister and wanted to make sure her son was well provided for. Now he is trying to force me and Draco down the same path that he took, and I am sure you know he is Death Eater. I guess I could understand why he hates muggles, but to go so far..." Blaise trailed off.  
  
"What do you want to do, I mean are you and Draco going to become Death Eaters?" Ginny questioned in a misty voice. She was at a loss as to how someone could want to force their family to become murderers.  
  
"If you mean do Draco and I want to become servants for the rest of our lives?" he asked sarcastically. "I know Draco would never join his ranks, I mean he has it all. What could the Dark Lord offer him? Honestly, there were times when I felt joining him would help soothe the pain. It hurt to lose my mother and sister and I was angry a lot as a result. But, really deep down I doubt whether or not I could be a Death Eater, I could not imagine doing to others what that muggle did to me, you know?" he reasoned. Blaise was fighting an internal battle, the same one he had since his mother and sister died. He knew he should hate muggles and never love anything. It made you vulnerable to love. Yet, here he was falling in love and saying he didn't really hate muggles.  
  
"What did your father say when your uncle wanted you to join the Death Eaters?" she asked softly knowing she was treading on sensitive ground.  
  
"He doesn't really care about much anymore. He lost his World when he lost my mother and sister. I guess I have just learned to live without him," Blaise replied pensively.  
  
"I think its very brave of you, Blaise. You must look a lot like your father, you certainly don't look like a Malfoy," she said quietly her eyes lingering over his dark hair.  
  
"Everyone says that I look just like my father, except I have my mothers eyes. It gets rather boring to hear about it sometimes. My sister looked just like my mother, she had long blonde hair and the same blue eyes, even this little smirk that reminds me of Draco-" he stopped suddenly as though the pain was too much.  
  
"What was her name?" Ginny asked tentatively hoping she was not prying too far.  
  
"Lydia," Blaise answered steadily. For a few minutes they sat there watching the ripples across the lake. Ginny wondered if she shouldn't have asked about his sister. Blaise on the other hand stopped talking because he didn't want to burden Ginny with anymore of his problems. She didn't need someone to complain at her all day, he felt stupid for telling her about his family.  
  
"I'm sorry-" they both said at first, then stopped. They smiled at each other.  
  
"You go first-" they both said again at the same time, then stopped. Again they smiled at each other.  
  
"You go," Blaise said again feeling that it would be more appropriate.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask about your family, I try hard not to be nosy, but I guess I kind of failed," she explained sighing deeply.  
  
"I was going to apologize for making you listen to that whole story," he said. "It was probably long and boring." Blaise never understood how people could not apologize, without feeling terrible. He knew Draco had a very strict apology policy, but Blaise thought it made him more intimidating.  
  
"Nothing is boring about you Blaise. I mean, you're interesting to be with and I'm the one who asked so there is no reason for you to feel sorry," Ginny replied. This boy was open and caring was a rare occurrence and so unlike Harry Potter who was continually moody and secretive. Ginny once again was comparing the two boys and found Harry lacking once again.  
  
Blaise remembered a little saying his father had said to him a long time ago. 'Merlin never closes a door without opening a window.' It seemed to apply to his life right now. His uncle was trying to force him into being a Death Eater and if he had nothing to lose perhaps he would have done it, but now he had Ginny. And she was something he definitely did not want to lose.  
  
"What about you, it must have been interesting growing up with six older brothers," he prompted not wanting to talk about himself any longer.  
  
"Our house was always loud and busy. I never got to do much, because they were always protecting me from one thing or another," she admitted grudgingly. "I suppose, I had more fun than anyone else, though."  
  
"Why?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Never once did they pick on me," Ginny stated proudly.  
  
"How come?" he asked again.  
  
"Because I was always the best at playing lame duck and my dad was not opposed to reprimanding my brothers for teasing poor defenseless little Ginny," Ginny said laughing causing her cheeks to blush.  
  
"I will have to remember that," Blaise added laughing too. They spent the entire day hanging out discussing everything they could think of, but when night came they said their goodbyes and returned their dormitories. The only odd thing was that Draco had still not returned from the Hospital Wing. Blaise wondered vaguely where he was, but was not too concerned until he saw the note.  
  
Blaise- Read the letter from my father. You know what you have to do. Draco Titian Malfoy  
  
A/N: Please review. I am starting to think no one is reading this. If its not worth it, just tell me and I'll continue one of my other stories. Thanks, KTBallerina. Do you think Ginny should end up with Blaise or Harry? 


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Ginny Weasley reached out for someone who could never make her happy, He would drag her into danger. But she finds herself hurting her newest friend and throwing away one of the most important people in her life. All he needs is a chance to prove himself to her, her family, and himself. Spoilers. Ginny/Blaise Ginny/Harry  
  
Calling Out to You  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Blaise saw the letter sitting on Draco's desk and frowned as he picked it up. The wax seal of the Malfoy Clan had been broken, obviously by Draco. Blaise knew there was tension between his cousin and uncle and had always carefully avoided disturbing it. He knew his inheritance, status, and power could still be taken away if Lucius Malfoy desired it to happen. As much as Blaise had tried to avoid interfering between them, it now seemed futile. Blaise had tried to have a foot in each camp, being Draco's best friend and cousin, and playing the part of his mother's poor son. The choice between alliances was not hard. Draco was dependent upon his father and relied too often upon his name to save him. Furthermore, Draco was untried in the ways of the World. Lucius, on the other hand, held prestige and power in both Ministry and Death Eater circles. Draco had obviously returned from the Hospital Wing, but the mere fact he had needed saving from his father showed his reliability. The question of the moment was, where is Draco now? Hoping the letter would explain more he grabbed it and read, his eyes widening in shock as he read what was written in Lucius' spidery scrawl.  
  
Draco Titian Malfoy- Never once have I doubted your abilities until this day. I truly thought you were ready to accept your destiny and fight for what is yours by blood and birthright. You have a responsibility given to you by fate and you must fulfill the prophecy. If I had known you would be incapable of completing one simple task, I might never had told the Dark Lord about your birth. His Lordship does not approve of your reluctance to lead those who are dedicated to our cause, becoming his heir is an honor one should dream of. I always knew that my son would be destined for all types of greatness, even without any sort of divine warning. These are heavy words I send to you, but you must understand. The Dark Lord has only two kinds of followers, those that are loyal and those that are dead. The Dark Mark may not have touched your arm, but I expect more of you in the future. Please, do not disappoint me or him, you might not live to regret it. Tell Blaise he should begin to consider his own future as well, that he would be granted his heart's desires if he were to join. Lucius Cassius Malfoy  
  
P.S.- Try not to let Potter or his friends best you for week, please?  
  
Blaise could not believe that the Dark Lord has chosen Draco Malfoy to be his heir. Blaise felt angry he had not told him about his destiny or the fact it had been prophesized. He also felt slightly jealous his cousin had been chosen over himself. Draco had always beaten Blaise at everything; quidditch, looks, and classes. No one ever thought of Blaise as a popular boy, he was known as Malfoy's quiet cousin whose mum had died and whom Draco befriended. Blaise had always seemed second-best to his cousin and secretly resented it. It was hard enough to deal with the fact that even though he was a Malfoy, he would forever bear the Zabini name. All though they were purebloods, the Zabini Clan could be described as an inferior clan. Nothing was new though, the Malfoys were superior to every old family, except the Blacks and possibly the Rookwoods. The only thing Blaise had Draco did not was Ginny, he smiled slightly at the thought of her calling him her newest friend.  
  
Blaise knew he could beat Draco, he could beat everyone I f ever given a fair chance. However, he had never had that chance, until Ginny. He had grown up playing by his uncle's rules, knowing Draco, as his own son, must come first to Lucius. He had been brushed aside again when they had come to Hogwarts. Draco had taken immediate control of the first-years, but what so many people cared to realize was that Blaise was the brains behind the operation. It also did not help Blaise was a quiet boy, but still he burned with ambition and a thirst to prove himself.  
  
Blaise had previously thought Draco did not want to risk his life and status by becoming one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, but now it was clear. Draco feared the risk of being the leader and the responsibility required to fill that large role.  
  
Blaise had tried so long to not blame muggles for his mother and sister's death, but now a new motivation for blaming them appeared. As the cousin and best friend of the Dark Lord's heir he would just as powerful as Draco. Blaise tried to push these thoughts away from the surface of his head. A voice inside his head he could not control told him he could all those things he wanted if Draco became Voldemort's heir, even if he would still be second rate to Draco Malfoy once again. But did he truly want to live in Draco's shadow? And the most important thing in his life right now is Ginny, who would never get mixed up with the Dark side. Then, Blaise reminded himself that as a Death Eater Lucius promised he could have whatever he wants.  
  
************************************  
  
In the Gryffindor Tower, a fight like none other was taking place between the two most temperamental redheads in the history of Hogwarts. Many students had found it rather amusing to see the brother and sister at each other's throats. Harry, did not think it was so funny, moreover he was confused. He had been so sure Ginny fancied him and was slightly perturbed by the way that Zabini boy had stolen her from under his nose. He chastised himself for not having told her his feelings sooner, he thought as they argued.  
  
"Ron, stop acting as though all Slytherins were born to be evil, plus you would hate any boy that ever dreamed of liking me," Ginny accused saucily.  
  
"They are evil, Gin. You-Know-Who was a Slytherin, it makes you want to become a Death Eater," he yelled back at her.  
  
"Harry's a parse mouth, but it did not make him a Dark wizard, did it?" she demanded angrily. She did not look at Harry or Hermione for support.  
  
"That's entirely different, Ginny," Ron said as though he was bursting with anger and indignation on Harry's behalf.  
  
"You of all people should not tell other people whom they can date. At least I told the person who I fancy how I feel, which is more than you can say," Ginny reminded him in a mocking tone.  
  
"This has nothing to do with me-" Ron began.  
  
"Exactly, so stay out of my personal life. You know nothing about him, how can you, no how dare you judge him? If I say that he is trustworthy maybe you should believe me," Ginny said and everyone agreed the fight was over.  
  
Ginny had obviously won.  
  
A/N: Okay, another chapter will be written some time within the next month, but I am a busy girl. As always please review. Blaise is tempted to the Dark side and Draco is destined to be Voldemort's heir, right? What prophecy is this? More will come. Tell me your thoughts on the story ending Draco/Ginny. Story not following summary anymore, it evolved this way. Love, KTBallerina. 


End file.
